¡No son celos!
by SamyG94
Summary: Lo que faltaba. Observó a Ino disimuladamente y perdió toda la sangre de su rostro al ver a la chica sonrojarse por ese repeinado.


_**¡No son celos!**_

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. _Ino_. Sentía como si fueran siglos la última vez que la había rubia caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras el chico la envolvía en su mirada. No pudo evitar recorrerla desde sus botines cafés para luego pasar a sus largas piernas que se perdían en el inicio de aquel vestido rosa, le quedaba perfecto, a sus ojos ella era perfecta, aunque odiara admitirlo… Aguanto la respiración para cuando llego a su rostro. _Tan hermosa como siempre_. Solo que esta vez tenía algo diferente, tenía una luz, algo que nunca había visto en ella. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, ¿porque tenía ese brillo después de tanto tiempo sin verse?, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido. Tal vez _alguien_ la tenía así de feliz y eso al Nara no le hizo gracia y aunque sonara como acosador lo descubriría. Shikamaru se tragó su orgullo, tiró la colilla del cigarrillo lejos de él y camino lentamente hacia ella.

* * *

Bownies. _A todo el mundo le gustan los brownies ¿no?_ Se preguntaba la joven mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la aldea. _Al menos de que sean alérgicos claro… _dejo de caminar al sentir un par de ojos sobre ella, miró hacia la dirección donde creía que provenían y su corazón se paró. Juraba que era fuerte, pero a quien quería engañar, si con solo verlo se sentía una marioneta, una muñeca de trapo; dándose por vencida sonrió genuinamente al chico que se acercaba perezosamente. Se sentía demasiado feliz, nadie podía empeorar su estado de ánimo, ni siquiera el pelinegro que le robaba el sueño…

-Ino.- saludó Shikamaru en su tono neutro.

-Shika.- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_¿Qué es lo que le pasa?,_ Shikamaru se sentía desconcertado y empezaba a impacientarse, ¿qué era lo que la tenía así? Se estaba muriendo por saberlo… no es que le afectara su felicidad, solo lo mataba la curiosidad de que fuera otra persona que no fuera él. Celos… _¡NO! El no sentía celos, el NUNCA sentía celos, y no los empezaría a sentir por la chica amante de las flores._

-¿Y... que te trae por aquí?- pregunto mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Uh…?- _¡Oh es verdad!_ – Pues esta mañana hice brownies e hice DEMASIADOS, entonces me dije "Oh, podría ver a los chicos y regalárselos" –termino de contar satisfecha su mini-relato y con una sonrisa radiante.

-Oh.- fue el único sonido que salió de los labios del Nara. Pero, ¿que esperaba? No podía sacar de su cabeza el porqué de la felicidad de su problemática compañera.

Ino tratando de romper el silencio que se formó en ese momento, preguntó. - ¿Quieres uno?

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y respondió con otra pregunta. -¿Quieres envenenarme?- Está bien no podía evitarlo, no podía tratarla normal simplemente porque _ella no es normal._

La sangre de Ino empezó a ebullir sin aviso alguno. _El muy… arghhhh! ese maldito vago, perezoso, holgazán bueno para nada! No, no lo iba a dejar ganar esa batalla… no iba a caer en sus estúpidas trampas, no iba a derribar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. _Sin decir una palabra la rubia pasó de él olímpicamente, ignorando deliberadamente lo que el chico había dicho segundos antes.

Ya había caminado aproximadamente dos metros cuando sintió unos brazos detenerla por la cintura y el mentón del chico apoyándose en su coronilla perezosamente. Sus ojos le empezaron a escocer._ Maldito… ¿porque tienes ese poder en mí?_

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido de su acción… ese no era su plan, el solo había pensado en detenerla, tomarla del brazo, de la muñeca, decir su nombre, pero nunca estar en esa posición, pero si se trataba de ella… _estúpida niñata, NO, estúpido tú por caer en los hechizos de esa endemoniada mujer. _Se regañaba. Aunque solo fueran unos segundos podía oler la fragancia que desprendía su cabello, la paz… _¡aléjate! ¡aléjate ya!._

Se separó como si la chica quemara volviendo rápidamente a su pose despreocupada. –Sabes que bromeaba problemática, no te lo tomes así.- decía tratando de aligerar el problema que acababa de hacer. _Un error, un estúpido error…_

La chica trató de ignorar la revolución que se formaba en su estómago y tragó saliva_. No siente nada por ti Ino, métetelo bien en la cabeza._

Volteo para hacerle frente al chico y volvió a sonreír_. Aunque duela_… -¡Sé que bromeabas, solo que a veces no estoy de humor para estar aguantando a holgazanes como tú!- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Eso significa que si me puedes regalar uno?- preguntó el chico haciendo los ojos grandes, tratando de dar ternura.

-Sabes… no inspiras ternura, pareces un pervertido sádico- dijo la chica sabiendo que le afectaría al moreno.

-Problemática… eso duele, y duele mucho- le contestó Shikamaru mientras bajaba su mirada dramáticamente.

-Sabes que bromeaba holgazán, no te lo tomes así.- _Gané_. Pensó la ojiazul con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Está bien… bien merecido, ¿contenta?- Shikamaru constantemente se "humillaba" en cuanto se trataba de Ino, siempre cumpliendo todos los caprichos de la rubia, sin embargo, ya había pasado un tiempo en el que la ojiazul ya no lo comprometía a ese tipo de situaciones. _Todo por Ino_. Pensó el chico al imaginar que la joven no le hablaría de nuevo y temió, temió ya no verla por los alrededores, temió ya no escuchar su voz… así que si, se podría decir que estaba a merced de ese ángel endemoniado. -¿Ino?

Ino volviendo en sí respondió exaltada -¡Contentísima! Aunque me hubiera gustado más que imploraras perdón o algo parecido.

-Problemática.

Buscó en su morral el recipiente que contenía los brownies caseros, tomo un kleenex de su bolsa y lo puso desdoblado sobre la mano de Shikamaru. –Lo siento, no tengo servilletas…- se detuvo al ver la cara indescifrable del chico y replicó – ¡Bueno! ¡Si no quieres el klennex te lo doy en tu sucia mano!

-¡Oi mujer! ¿Cuándo te dije que no?- preguntó haciendo un mohín, _niña_ _psicópata._

-¡Okey ¡! Pues es que nunca contestas! Nunca sé lo que piensas Shikamaru-mencionó la chica hasta llegar a un susurro y delicadamente colocó una pieza de brownie sobre el klennex que yacía entre las manos de él. Con sumo cuidado lo envolvió y sonrió.

Levanto su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, el joven se mantenía como una estatua, viendo fijamente el pedazo de brownie que le acababan de obsequiar… _"Nunca sé lo que piensas Shikamaru" No paraba de rondar por su mente. Baaah! ¿Se suponía que eran amigos no? ¿Y los amigos se contaban lo que les pasaba? Entonces, ¿Por qué no? Te diré lo que pienso Ino._

-¿Shika? ¿N..No lo quieres?- pregunto la chica empezándose a preocupar al ver a Shikamaru en ese estado.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- Áspero, duro, directo. Ino se empezó a poner nerviosa hasta llegar a sentir un poco de miedo.

-¿S..sí?

No podía evitarlo, Shikamaru no quería que sonara así, pero sus palabras salían frías, como cuchillas, parecía un estúpido novio celoso. _Patético.- _¿Por qué…- La frase murió en sus labios al ser interrumpido por un tercero.

_-Hermosa._

Esa palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _¿Qué rayos?_

-Oh…Sai, hola- respondió Ino hacia el chico que había llegado junto a ellos.

_Lo que faltaba_. Observó a Ino y perdió toda la sangre de su rostro al ver a la chica sonrojarse por ese repeinado. _Tsk, creo que sobro aquí. Vete… vete ya!_

Ino volteó a ver la reacción de Shikamaru… un segundo…dos segundos, nada… ya no le preguntaría nada, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, _está bien_, _todo estará bien_…se repetía la chica viendo al moreno hacer un gesto de despedida de la mano, mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

–Gracias por el brownie, problemática.- decía el pelinegro a la vez que se alejaba de la chica, _SU problemática_, la sangre comenzó a hervirle y un calor diferente del que sentía cuando estaba con ella, comenzó a emerger, si estaba celoso ¿y qué?…. buscó rápidamente un cigarrillo de entre sus bolsillos y de mala gana lo metió a su boca…tenía unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara a Sai.

* * *

**Bueno que les puedo decir? Me encanta ver a Shikamaru sientiendo todas estas cositas lindas por Ino, aunque sea problemático ;) Saludos.**


End file.
